


morning routine

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Microfic, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: A regular morning in the Davekat household.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 20





	morning routine

Karkat laid back on the couch, yellow claws out and a nail file in his free hand, carefully working to file the claws to a proper length, no sharp edges being allowed.

As he was almost finished, Dave walked into the living room wearing a robe and carrying a half eaten bag of chips, perfect breakfast. He looked at his boyfriend and giggled.

“Making yourself fancy?”

“Shut up, I’m doing this to not accidentally kill you. But on the tv.”

“Sure, how about Teen Titans Go?”

“Never.”

“You have no sense of culture.”

“Don’t care. Put on Golden Girls.”

“...Fine…”


End file.
